


I dreamed a dream

by CoryFireLion



Series: Of Fluffy Days and Lovely Nights [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Like loads of fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff, this counts as an AU?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoryFireLion/pseuds/CoryFireLion
Summary: Maxine wants to show Josephine how much she means for her, so she brings her to a picnic day.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet, Josephine Montilyet/Female Trevelyan
Series: Of Fluffy Days and Lovely Nights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879006
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	I dreamed a dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonbornLives2665](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonbornLives2665/gifts).



> Completly inspired for DragonbornLives2665 work: Of Coffee and Elementary Schools
> 
> (Song: Dawning of Spring - Anson Seabra)

_I dreamed a dream_

_Of you and me_

_I dreamed that we_

_Were young_

_And in that dream_

_We sailed the sea_

_To a land_

_We loved_

The gentle swaying of the waves in the distance was the first thing Maxine heard when she woke up, calm fixed on her face. Opening her eyes, she could see the sun peeking through the window, the blue sky completely clear. _Ahhh, what a good day_. The sound of someone moving behind her made her roll over on her bed. A smile was drawn on her lips. _How am I so lucky?_

Hair black as night, skin the color of the sweetest chocolate and a couple of definitely sweeter lips. _She is perfect_. Sighing, she tucked a lock of hair behind her lover's ear. Now, amber eyes looked at her lazily as a smile slowly formed on those sweet lips. The sound of the waves was the only thing that was heard for a few moments, the gaze of one fixed on the other. There was no need to speak. Their eyes communicated without the need for words. _My love._

Her hand rested on the cheek of the woman in front of her, cupping it. Delicate fingers were placed on top of it. Their smiles got even bigger.

"Morning, Josie."

"Good morning, Max."

Her melodic accent was something she would never tire of hearing, it was music to her ears and balm to her soul. Approaching her, she planted a kiss on her forehead and looked at her longingly. _Today is the day._ Josie kissed her back, but on her lips. They were definitely much sweeter than chocolate. To wake up every morning by her side was a blessing. That little routine they had only strengthened the connection that existed between them. Raising her head, Josie glanced at the clock on Maxine's nightstand.

"As much as I want to stay in bed all day, love, isn't it getting late for work?" Max looked at her mischievously.

"You know? I have a better idea of what we can do today." Max said taking her hand and intertwining their fingers.

"Oh? And what idea is that? " she asked as she moved closer to her, cuddling with Max. Maxine laughed softly.

"How about a picnic?"

* * *

_What a wonderful scene_

_There was such a nice breeze_

_All the memories were free_

_And the birds they were singing for us_

_(Singing for us)_

"Where are you taking me?"

Max laughed playfully, guiding her blindfolded partner through the trees. “Just a little more. Don't worry, you won't fall." Josie laughed too.

“Okay, okay. And I know I wouldn't fall, because you would catch me I trust you."

Max's heart was filled even more, if that was possible, with affection for the woman who was in her hands. _I'm the luckiest person in Thedas._ A few moments later they reached their destination.

"Ready? Don't spy! It's supposed to be a surprise."

"I'm not spying!" A kiss was planted on her cheek.

“I know; I'm just teasing you. You can open your eyes now."

Josie's eyes widened, her hands cupping her mouth as a surprised gasp was muffled behind them. A garden of lilies stretched along the shoreline near the beach, mixing the scent of sea breeze with the scent of flowers. The sun filtered delightfully through the leaves and branches of the trees that surrounded a small area of the garden where a blanket with a picnic bag waited. The sound of the birds singing along with the murmur of the sea were a background that perfectly framed the scene.

"And what do you think?"

* * *

_As we walked with bare feet_

_In a field by the sea_

_There was just you and me_

_No directions and no need to rush_

_No need to rush_

Maxine was looking at her with a nervous smile on her face. Josie was silent for a moment, turning to see Max with a look of disbelief.

“It's… maybe it's the most beautiful place I've ever seen in my life. How-?"

_I got lost while the sunlight was painting us gold_

_I got lost hoping that we would never get old_

_I got lost when you walked with your hand in my hand_

Max took her hand and they started walking across the field. The place was indeed beautiful, but Max's gaze was fixed on the woman beside her. Her eyes, lively and shining at the sight of lilies, her favorite flower. The shapes of her face, graceful by the way the sun fell on it.

I _got lost when you asked me if I'd like to dance_

_I got lost in the whispering sound of the breeze_

_I got lost in a daydream of silence and peace_

_I got lost in the moment, the space in between_

"Beautiful..." Josie turned. Max was looking at her in the sweetest way she'd ever seen. Josie couldn't help but smile at her.

"Max?"

"Come on, I brought a surprise for the picnic." She said, winking at her.

_I got lost, I got lost in the dawning of spring_

* * *

_We took a seat_

_Just you and me_

_Laying in the sun_

_We made belief_

_That we could be_

_Anything we'd want_

“Carastian Candies! How did you get them? "

"It was no problem, you see-"

"Leliana got them, right?" Josephine raised an eyebrow, with a knowing look and an amused smile. Max cleared her throat and turned to look at the ocean.

"Just because I asked." A quick kiss reached her cheek.

"I know, thank you very much!" Josie said, putting one of the candy to her mouth. Happiness was reflected on her face immediately. Maxine sighed. She could spend her life staring at that face. _For you, whatever you want_.

* * *

_We ran back through the trees_

_Staring up through the leaves_

_Not a cloud to be seen_

_And the birds were stilling singing for us_

_(Singing for us)_

They walked along the seashore, enjoying the atmosphere around her, treasuring the presence of the other at her side. Max hadn't stopped rubbing her thumb on the back of Josephine's hand. Josie squeezed her hand. Their gazes connected.

"Love, is something wrong? You have been distracted today. Well, _more_ than usually."

“No no, _everything_ is fine. And can you blame me for being distracted?" Josie giggled a little.

"No, of course not, this place is beautiful, just _perfect_." Max stopped.

"I wasn't talking about the place, Josie." She took her hands in hers. “If there is something perfect here, it is _you_. Your smile is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I can't finish telling you how much having you by my side means to me. Waking up every day by your side is a blessing that I never thought I had. Being able to see every expression you make when you see something you love and discover new things about yourself every day is something I want to do until the Maker calls me from this world."

Maxine knelt down before her, her hands still locked in hers. "So if you allow me, I would like to know if you would allow this _distracted_ woman to accompany you for the rest of our lives." Releasing her hands, she pulled a small box out of her pocket, opening it to reveal its contents. A delicate ring, exquisitely patterned in white gold lay in the middle of the little box. Josie’s and Max’s eyes were filling with tears. Maxine continued.

“I want to treasure you every day as you deserve. I want to share joys and sorrows. I want that smile of yours, which is my beacon in the dark, to never to disappear from my life. I know that what I ask is very selfish-"

"Don’t say that." Max lifted her face. Tears ran down her flushed cheeks, completely out of tune with the huge smile on Josie's face. “You are not the only selfish one, because I want exactly the same with you. The path of life is not easy, it never is. But I can't imagine sharing it with anyone but you, Maxine Trevelyan."

Max's heart was overjoyed. Stumbling over the words, she continued. "So, Josephine Cherette Montilyet, do you grant this poor woman, keep for her whole life the greatest treasure she ever found?"

Josephine nodded strongly. "Yes! I do!" Max's hands shook as they placed the ring on Josie's ring finger. Josie threw herself into her arms, falling together in the sand, laughing and hugging, sealing their union with a passionate kiss. They were lost into the other's arms.

 **"** _**I love you."** _

_And the sun had drawn near_

_And the sounds we could hear_

_Were so sweet and so clear_

_And the world it was gleaming for us_

_Gleaming for us_

Indeed, it had been a **_perfect_ **day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the gift, DragonbornLives2665!! You inspired me, and this is the result! I hope you like it :D
> 
> Come to say Hi! to [My Tumblr](https://corylion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
